Gengar (3.5e Monster)
Description::From your shadow, a pair of glowing red eyes and a chesire-cat grin appear. A purple ghostly being hops out of it, snickering cruelly. More solid than Haunters or Gastlys, the Gengar is justly feared by the living. Gengar have hands and feet, and interact fairly normally with physical objects. Gengar appear as grinning purple fiends with clawed hands and tremendous maws. Gengar pride themselves on terrifying and slaying lost travelers and making the night time more fearsome. Gengar, by their mere presence, suck the heat out of the world, and experienced warriors can recognize the presence of a Gengar by the signature chill they leave in the air for hours after their passing. Combat Tactics Round-by-Round: Gengars use their powerful evil magic to great effect. * Round 0: Before combat, a Gengar should use its formidable powers to buff itself in whatever way seems appropriate. * Round 1: Run into the middle of a group of enemies and Curse. * Round 2: Run away and begin healing itself. (Su): A Gengar can invoke fear at will, as a sorcerer of a level equal to its hit dice. :The sample Gengar has a save DC of 24 for its Fear ability, and a caster level of 8. (Sp): As the spell super sleep (which in turn is as sleep, but 4d6 hit dice affected, no hit die cap, Spell Level 4), as a sorcerer of a caster level equal to its hit dice. :The sample Gengar has a save DC of 24 for its Sleep ability, and a caster level of 12. (Su): A Gengar can enter into the dreams of sleeping creatures and strike at them while they are at their most vulnerable. As a standard action, a Gengar can perform a coup de grace on a sleeping creature within close range (25 ft. plus 5 ft. per two HD). This attack inflicts 1d6 per hit die, which can be normal or subdual damage. The victim must then make a Fort save (DC 10 + damage inflicted) or instantly die, or be knocked unwakeably unconscious for an hour if the damage inflicted was subdual. This ability is a affecting fear effect. : A Gengar casts spells as a 12th level Sorcerer. In addition to the standard spells known, a Gengar knows all Clerical spells. (Su): As a standard action Gengar can invoke a powerful and deadly curse on living creatures around it. This is very taxing to the Gengar, who takes damage equal to half its normal allotment of hit points. It is even more painful to all other living creatures within a 60 foot burst of the Gengar, who immediately suffer 2d6 of Darkness Damage, and continue to suffer an equal amount of damage every round until the Gengar dies or loses consciousness. The Curse can be ended for a single individual through the use of remove curse or break enchantment. Dispel magic and similar effects are powerless against the Curse. Once a Curse has been leveled upon an individual, the Gengar can go wherever it wants without breaking the Curse. There is no saving throw against Curse. :The sample Gengar takes 33 points of damage in order to use Curse. (Su): A Gengar's slam attack uses its Charisma modifier to damage instead of its Strength modifier. The Gengar can touch and attack incorporeal things as if it itself were Ghost Touch, and its slam attacks bypass all damage reduction. A Gengar gains a deflection bonus to AC equal to its Charisma Bonus. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20